The UCPI Biostatistics Facility (BF) provides statistical expertise in study design and data analysis for members of UPCI. This shared resource is cancer-center managed. Statisticians within the Facility collaborate on developing protocols for investigator-initiated clinical trials (IITs), and research plans and proposals for laboratory-based studies, population-science studies, and clinical investigations. Members of the Facility perform statistical analyses of data from these studies, substantively interpret results in collaboration with their UPCI colleagues, and author or co-author publications. Biostatistics personnel are involved extensively in cancer center-wide activities. These include participation at regular program meetings; service on UPCI committees for research oversight, protocol review, and data and safety monitoring; and collaborations with Clinical Research Services (CRS) and Cancer Informatics Services (CIS) to enhance UPCI operations and systems supporting IITs. Members of the Facility are active on review committees for the National Cancer Institute and as members of data and safety monitoring boards for the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC). The Facility is also committed to developing statistical software for the design and analysis of laboratory-based studies and clinical trials that can be applied across multiple research programs and systems, such as that for patient registration and randomization, which can support UPCI IITs. The two guiding principles for the Facility are excellence in what we do and efficiency in accomplishing our work.